


The Lie Too Heavy For The Web

by Author_J



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_J/pseuds/Author_J
Summary: All nightmares end at some point...right?There has to be an end to it--nothing is forever.Of all the lies he spun, the one he kept the longest is what broke apart the webbing.With that, the spider came crashing down, falling to the barren forest floor to suffer the consequences of his actions all alone.





	The Lie Too Heavy For The Web

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is just a simple Oneshot about my character Casper, a shapeshifter, dealing with the aftermath of losing the one man he loved--Daniel, a human.  
> This is just something that came to mind recently, and I have needed something to get my mind off of the stress in this world.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Spinning a web of lies takes time and effort--the amount of which no one could ever guess.

Nimble hands are needed to spin such a complex structure--one could almost call it delicate. 

It's nearly laughable how a single pebble can rip apart the thin boning of a well-constructed web, toppling all the work that went into it. 

Casper lived a life built upon this--his life was a chasm of lies and manipulation that he spun into a working tale. A shapeshifter who would morph into what people truly desired--a life of nothing but dishonesty and dishonesty. He would change the minute things for people he knew he'd see again--his smile, his laugh, his sense of humor--it was all inconsequential to change and it was always met positively. For his one-night stands, he would take the form of who they desired most--male or female, brunette or blonde--he'd rush out of their apartment before they could see him save them the horror of waking up to someone completely different. This went on for many years. Casper was "happy" living this life--until the whispers of loneliness grew too loud in the back of his head. He knew people weren't fond of him or ever saw him as desirable. It was what he turned into they lusted for. No one wanted him--the face he wore daily wasn't even his. His mask was glued on tight, and nothing would change that.

Until he met Daniel Winters. 

That man barreled into Casper's life like a hurricane, tearing apart everything he thought was right and wrong. Daniel was like a crisp drink of spring water after a marathon, and Cas quickly got hooked on him like morphine. Every time the other talked, laughed, moved, or even breathed Cas could feel himself slipping further into his addiction. It took a mere few months for Danny to completely wrap Cas around his fingers--that is when the guilt set in. It started with insignificant whispers echoing in the back of his head--it would happen randomly, and half the time they flew right above Casper's consciousness. He could ignore them with ease, but the more time that passed, the louder they became. They evolved from a whisper to a full-blown scream, once in a while to every second of every day. It was almost insanity-inducing, and it drove him crazy. He had to tell Daniel, but how? How in the hell could he tell someone such a dark, elaborate secret? He _knew_ he had to tell his lover before the other found out by his own methods, and that would only be worse. 

So, Casper told him.

He never thought his perfectly crafted world could topple as swiftly as it did. 

\--

_The soft chirping of birds mixed with the delicate lighting of the morning is what roused Casper from his slumber, green eyes slowly opening. His room was still mildly dark, the thin beams of lights fluttering through the curtains being the only current light source. He was facing away from the window, curled up in his navy blue sheets that had been tossed about in his night's rest. Fatigue rested heavily on his eyelids, the groggy feeling in his bones making it nearly impossible to move. As his mind grew more cognisant, the feeling of weight around his waist began to register. A thick, muscle-ridden arm was curled over his slim waist--who was in bed with him? He wasn't naked--he could feel his pajama pants bunched around his calves as they often did. With slow, almost regretful movements, his head craned to the side to see just who was sleeping beside him. His breath froze within his lungs, blinking a few times to make sure what he was seeing was accurate._

_There lay Daniel, asleep in all of his glory._

_Casper felt like he was going crazy--how in the hell was Danny in his bed? It had been months since he had heard from him, much less seen him. His eyes were the size of dinner plates as he just...watched. It was all he could do, scared that if he moved then the man would disappear like smoke in the night. Ever so slowly, the smaller of the two turned over to face the sleeping male. Daniel made a noise in his sleep--he often did, and Casper found it cute as hell. The last time he saw the large blonde, he was so angry. Danny stormed out of his apartment, leaving Cas to pick up his own broken pieces. This felt so real--was that just a dream? Was he dreaming now? He hoped the latter was false._

_Thoughts were momentarily interrupted as those small noises grew louder, signaling Daniel was waking up. Fear flashed through Casper, not knowing how the other would react to them waking up like this. Blue eyes fluttered open, time standing still. It took a few moments for the other to register what was happening, though his eyes ended up deciding to stick on Cas. A sleepy smile graced his lips, the corners of his mouth dipping into his dimples._

_"Good morning baby. Have you been up long?"_

_His voice was rough from sleep, but the soft saccharine tone had Cas letting out a sigh of relief whilst melting on the spot. The brunette scooted closer to Daniel, lifting his left hand to run it through the other's messy hair. His own eyes soft, emotions swimming in the green pools of his irises._

_"No--I just woke up. You look so cute when you sleep, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to just...watch."_

_Casper's own voice was soft, his volume low as to not hurt Danny's ears. His response was met with a growing smile, that arm around his waist pulling him closer. A gasp left Cas' lips as it happened, but it died out with a soft chuckle. Now pressed close, the shapeshifter could practically feel his heartbeat in his throat. No matter how long they have been together, Daniel left his heart and emotions a complete wreck in the best ways possible. That hand in his hair slowly moved down, cupping the other's cheek with a feather-light touch. Cas was scared that one wrong move would have this fantasy ripping apart, and he couldn't take that right now. He wanted to live in this moment forever, even if it wasn't real. Daniel's own hand rubbed aimless circles into the small of the other's back, nuzzling the hand on his face ever so slightly._

_"Some might call it creepy, but that's pretty cute, Cas. You're too adorable for your own good sometimes."_

_His voice was full of adoration for the smaller male in his arms, and Cas preened under the affectionate words. The brunette almost forgot what it felt like to just...exist like this. He forgot how wonderful these lazy mornings were--how relaxing it was to wake up in Danny's arms. Resting his head back on the pillow beneath his head, Cas let out a soft breath._

_"What can I say? I'm always adorable."_

_That drew a laugh from Daniel, and oh how his laughter sounded like a symphony. It had Cas' heart speeding up, pupils dilating as he soaked at this moment. Danny looked ethereal in the low lighting--his caramel skin was almost glowing, the small patches of sun kissing his skin in a way that looked like a painting. His blue eyes, albeit hazy from sleep, watching his every move with the utmost adoration and love in them. Cas couldn't help but fall weak under his gaze--he has never felt so loved and so...wanted before. Silence filled the air between them for a few short moments, Daniel taking the initiative to lean down and press a kiss to Casper's lips. It was soft and slow--fitting for the morning. It wasn't anything passionate or lustful, but it was...perfect. In every way imaginable. Casper reacted, returning the gentle kiss with the same likeness. It only lasted a few moments before Daniel pulled away, the slightest smile tugging on the corners of his lips._

_"That you are, sweetheart."_

_The response had Cas smiling in kind, leaning forward to bump the tips of their noses together. He never wanted to get out of this bed--it seemed almost impossible now. How could he ever leave when he had this handsome man holding him in place? Sure, the grip on his waist was loose, but he wasn't about to pull away. The serenity of the moment seemed too good to be true--like something this good was only ever seen in novels and sappy romance movies. A part of Casper knew that this was indeed too good to be true, but the other part refused to admit it. How could he acknowledge that right now? He had everything he wanted right in front of him! Why ruin it with reality? He has been living a lie for years, so what will this one hurt? The energy in the room shifted at that point--almost as if the atmosphere knew what he was thinking about. It became...heavier. As if the oxygen had turned to lead--his body felt heavier, too. That affectionate look in Danny's eyes turned...sad. The affection was still there, but it was almost as if pity was mixing with it. Cas' stomach dropped in dread, the realization of the dream finally settling in. He couldn't ignore it this time. His mouth went dry at that._

_The birds outside stopped chirping, even if the gentle light continued to flicker through the closed curtains. He had to say something--something to ease the sorrowful tone threatening to take over. Maybe he should get up and make them breakfast? Coffee, at the least? His body didn't move, though--it was as if he couldn't. Cemented to the bed, Cas could only watch as Danny took some form of pity on him. His lips parted and his jaw loosened, readying himself to give this whole monologue on how they needed to get on with the day, or better yet, let out the hurricane of emotions swirling in the pit of his stomach. Instead, only three words echoed into the empty space between them._

_"I'm so sorry."_

_The words cut through the air like a knife, but they did little to help the growing tension. Instead, Daniel's small smile turned sad--his eyes said it all. He was taking pity--or better yet, his mind was taking pity on him._

_"I know Casper, I know."_

_With that, the emotions bubbling deep within Casper overflowed, the dam holding him together finally crumbling under the pressure. His shoulders began to shake, green eyes swelling with tears as a sharp, shaky inhale echoed through his chest. Without much thought, the smaller male shuffled closer, burying his head into Daniel's chest to let out a quiet sob. The arm around him moved, rubbing the middle of his back as some form of comfort. Casper's trembling hands gripped the other's shirt tightly, tears falling down his cheeks at a rapid rate. His breathing was uneven at best, the sharp intakes of breath almost hurting. Danny's other hand came to pet Cas' head as he sobbed, staying quiet all the while. The silence was enough to drive the mourning man crazy, so he began to babble instead._

_"Pl-Please forgive me...I'm so sorry....I-I had to keep it a secret! Pl...Please come back...I can't do this without you...I love you so much. I...You are the only person I w-want...You s-saw me for me and...I screwed it up...I don't wanna be alone..."_

_Casper's near frantic words were broken apart by hitches in his breath and hiccups, burying himself deeper and deeper into Daniel's chest. The blonde man hushed the crying man softly, pressing a kiss to his temple. Daniel pulled back ever so slightly, looking down at the broken brunette in his arms. The hand toying with Cas' hair slipped down to cup a red cheek, wiping away the tears as best he could. Every movement was soft and slow--the fear of breaking an already fragile man evident. He was almost like a baby--and Danny was treating him with the utmost care._

_"Cas...it's okay. Don't cry, sweetheart. I'm right here, okay? I promised you forever, didn't I? I'll never leave you alone."_

\--

Casper awoke with a start. He sucked in a deep breath, his lungs feeling like he hadn't been breathing the whole time he was asleep. His green eyes were wet with tears--he had been crying in his sleep again. This time, however, he remembered his dream fully. Aching pain tore at his heart, lifting his head from his pillow to look around. He was almost hopeful that there would be a body right next to him, but the sheets were cold and void of any sign of life. The light fluttering through the curtains was dull, and the sound of rain pattering on his window echoed oh so quietly throughout the room. Licking his dry lips, the brunette slowly sat up in his bed.

"Daniel...?"

He called out tentatively but was met with only the sounds of rain. That same ache in his chest grew, the pain deep and antagonizing. Of course, he wasn't here--Daniel left months ago. The memory was on repeat in his head, the final words Daniel said leaving a deep scar on his heart.

_"I could never love a lying, manipulating creature like you! I can never trust you, Casper!"_

An audible whimper fell from Cas' lips at the memory, his body slumping over. Tears welled in his already reddened eyes, sucking in a shaky breath. Maybe he should just lay back down--try to go back to sleep and forget this ever happened. So, that is exactly what he did--Casper laid back down in the bed far too large for only him, pulling the covers around his body. His hands reached out to the other side of the bed, grasping the pillow that used to be for his now ex-boyfriend. He curled himself around it, burying his head into the plush fabric and cushioning. There was a lingering scent--the smell of Daniel's shampoo clung oh so loosely to the fibers of the pillowcase. A sob erupted from the thin man, burying his head in deeper to chase the comforting scent. It was all he could do now that his lies destroyed the only good thing in his life.

And he had no one to blame but himself.


End file.
